How I Died For James Moriarty
by morriarttyy
Summary: Moran's sister, Adriana, returns after disappearing for two years. Everyone had thought that she was dead. Jim sends him to greet her but he has no idea what Europe's two finest lunatics are thinking of. Eventual Mormor. Companion story for How I Died For Sherlock Holmes. Rated M for expletive language. R&R.


**How I Died For James Moriarty**

Chapter 1

She had hair the colour of mahogany and pale skin. Her eyes were dark but sharp, as if they could cut through your thickest shields and look into your soul. Her apparel was wholly black with a brown leather jacket. She flicked her hair from her face as the wind caught hold of it. She looked around the rooftop expectantly. Then she felt it; the eyes of someone watching her. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and pressed the speed dial.

"Yes, Lady?" the gruff voice on the other end picked up.

"I can feel your crosshairs on me, Sebastian," she said, with just a hint of amusement.

"I don't know what you mean, Lady," he replied.

"Where's Jim?" she asked impatiently.

"Boss is a little preoccupied at the moment," he said. "But I could take down a message for you."

"Yes, tell him that I have a present for him."

"A present?"

"Yes, a present."

"What kind of-"

The line cut off abruptly. The woman pursed her lips disapprovingly. The phone rang again two seconds later and she pressed it back to her ear.

"5 o'clock," a different voice said.

She turned around and saw a single flash of light from the rooftops opposite her.

"Good work," she said. "He's on his own?"

"Yeah."

"Well, well. A certain someone has some explaining to do. Alright, bring him back to the apartment," she said, starting back towards the door. "Oh, and Anna… I need you to pick up some stuff on the way back."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'll send you a text," the side of her lips turned upwards into a smirk.

She hung up and closed the door to the rooftop behind her.

* * *

Moran groaned and shook his head to clear the pain away. He pulled on the ropes that bound him to the chair. He knew where he was, he recognised the apartment interior and he cursed out loud. Anna was lying on the sofa opposite him, reading a magazine and ignoring him completely. He looked at her for a long moment before giving up with a sigh.

"Where's the Lady?" he finally asked.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Sebastian," Adriana walked into the room.

She was wearing an off-shoulder black dress that looked gorgeous on her. Of course, she was a beautiful woman anyway. It had a high slit and she had a pair of killer heels to finish the ensemble. He let loose another curse. He knew what was coming up next. He did not have to see her picking up the knife from the table and turning the laptop on. Some garbage rock song started playing and he knew he was in some deep shit.

"Look, I was only following orders, okay," he told her.

Fucking Jim should have known better anyway. Where the hell was that asshole anyway?

"So…" she dragged a chair forwards and placed it in front of him.

She sat down and ran the blade across his thigh.

"Where's Jim?"

"For God's sake, I don't know."

"You don't know?" she raised an eyebrow, voice tight. "You're _always_ with that maniac."

She got up and caressed his face with a hand. Her sharp blood red nails clawing softly at his cheek. In a flash, she made a small slit along the side of his neck. He cringed.

"What's he planning this time?" she moved to stand behind him. "I haven't seen him in two years."

He held his tongue this time. The less he said, the less harm he would get into. He knew her ways. She liked to toy with her victims before eating them. She wanted the satisfaction of breaking them.

"Not answering?" she dug her nails into his arm and he tried not to wince.

The pressure was enough to draw a few drops of blood. She always knew how to draw just the exact amount of blood she wanted. She moved back to stand in front of him, swinging her arm deftly to hit him in the face. Anna looked up from her magazine. There was a strangled gasp and Adriana looked back sharply. James Moriarty stood by the sofa, with Anna and a matching knife in hand. Adriana straightened her body and smiled.

"Took you long enough," she said.

"Let Moran go, will you?" he looked at her with soulless eyes.

"You're free to get him yourself," she said. "But I know how much you enjoy seeing him tied up."

Sebastian would have blushed if it were not for their current situation. Jim placed a tongue in his cheek and stared daggers at her. It only made her smile widen. She walked around Moran and cut his binds loose anyway. Adria dragged the blade of her knife back and forth across her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"So why did you send your dear pet to me, dear _husband_?" she asked.

"Absolutely no reason whatsoever," he said, letting go of Anna.

"No reason?" she repeated, an edge in her voice.

"Why? Do you want to make a reason?" he asked, eyes flashing.

"I'm sure you already have five or six reasons," she replied. "But we both know that reasons don't matter now, don't we?"

"No… no, they don't," he looked around the apartment. "Still looks the same."

She kept quiet. He settled his eyes back on her. She could feel the rage seeping forth like a chemical agent. The muscle in his jaw clenched and Anna took a step from him. Even Moran was starting to feel nervous. Jim picked up the golden ball that she had brought back as a souvenir. He passed it between his hands with a thoughtful expression.

"So, you disappear for _two_ years," he started. "And bring back a fucking gold ball?"

"Hey, it's the _Maharaja's_ fucking gold ball," she said. "It's worth more than our heads put together."

He smirked, nodding his head before looking at her. She bit her lips, looking at him defiantly. The tension in the room was so thick, you could slide a knife into it and it would melt like hot butter. Moran looked between the two of them, muscles tensed and on the alert. He was at the ready to pounce, and he half hoped to. It was Jim who broke the silence first. He let out a soft chuckle that quickly rose to a full laugh. Adria broke her cool stance as well, joining along. The two henchmen could only look on in baffled silence. That was the thing about working for Europe's two finest lunatics; you never knew what to expect. Makes living a little bit more interesting, he supposed. Jim and Adria crossed the room at the same time and enveloped each other in an affectionate hug and kissed each other's cheeks.

"I missed you _so_ much, darling," she exclaimed. "I hope you haven't done anything too exciting without me?"

"Of course not, I save all my best plans for you," he told her.

She took a step back, but continued to leave her hand on his arm. She turned back to Sebastian and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, brother mine, you know I wouldn't actually hurt you," she extended her other arm towards him.

"Of course not," he said, taking her hand and standing up from the chair.

"Oh, look at us," she said happily. "Back together again with my beloved boys."

"Looks like a call for celebrations is in order," Jim said.

"What do you have in mind, Boss?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh, a couple of things," he replied just as his phone beeped with a message.

Adria licked his lips in barely controlled excitement.

"Let's go and play."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's the first chapter. I thought up of this little story as a companion for my current one '_How I Died For Sherlock Holmes_'. It sheds some light on our new character, Adriana, and explains her motives for befriending Sherlock. She only married Moriarty because it had some _benefits_ for the two of them. She is Moran's step-sister but they grew up together in the same house. I plan for this to have some Mormor in it so be patient! Everything will unravel sooner or later. Read and review please. xx


End file.
